ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Harvest Moon (2007 video game series)
| publisher = | genre = Life simulation Farming simulation Role-playing game Puzzle | platforms = Android, BlackBerry, iOS, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 | first release version = Puzzle de Harvest Moon | first release date = 6 November 2007 | latest release version = Harvest Moon: Light of Hope | latest release date = 14 November 2017 }} Harvest Moon is a farm simulation role-playing video game series published by Natsume. The main objective of the games is to rebuild a run-down old farm and turn it into a successful one. The most recent game was Harvest Moon: Light of Hope, released for Microsoft Windows in 2017. Previously, Natsume published the series Bokujō Monogatari in North America under the title Harvest Moon. However, the developer, original publisher and owner of this series, Marvelous, decided to have their own American division, Xseed Games, take over North American distribution in 2014. However, due to Natsume keeping the rights to the Harvest Moon name, the latest titles in the series were rebranded Story of Seasons while Natsume began to produce their own series with the name Harvest Moon. Origins The name "Harvest Moon" was originally used for the series created by Marvelous known in Japan as . Natsume initially distributed this series under the name Harvest Moon outside of Japan until 2014. At that time, Natsume maintained the rights to the Harvest Moon series name after Marvelous announced that it would have its subsidiary, Xseed Games, take over North American distribution. Because of this, Xseed began localizing the series to North America under the Story of Seasons title, beginning with the release of the game of the same name. In 2007, Natsume has taken the opportunity to develop their own farm simulator series using the name Harvest Moon in North America and Europe beginning with the release of Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley. The resulting spin-off series has caused some degree of confusion among fans and video game news sources. List of games | canceled= | refs= | release= 2007—Nintendo DS | notes= * Puzzle de Harvest Moon is a spin-off puzzle game which uses farm-related activities from the role-playing games of the series }} |refs= |release= 2009—iOS, Nintendo DS 2010—BlackBerry |notes= *''Harvest Moon: Frantic Farming'' is the second puzzle game in the series following Puzzle de Harvest Moon *It is the first game in the series to be released for iOS and BlackBerry }} |refs= |release= 2014—Nintendo 3DS |notes= * The first non-spin-off released without involving the developers of Story of Seasons. }} |release= 2016—iOS, Android |notes= |refs= }} |refs= |release= 2016—Nintendo 3DS |notes= }} |refs= |release= 2017—Microsoft Windows 2018—Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 |notes= }} |refs= |release= 2019—Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One |notes= }} }} Reception |game2 = Harvest Moon: Frantic Farming |mc2 = (DS) 72 |game3 = Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley |mc3 = (3DS) 46 |game4 = Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories |mc4 = (iOS) 68 |game5 = Harvest Moon: Skytree Village |mc5 = (3DS) 59 |game6 = Harvest Moon: Light of Hope |mc6 = (Switch) 62 }} Notes References External links * Natsume official site * Category:Harvest Moon Category:Natsume (company) games Category:Video game franchises Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2007